A trip to Kaboomes,YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
by kagomigogo2
Summary: this is a trip to Kabooms all kagomes friends are joining to and new friends Mushi and Marcus,Miroku and sango are on the love swans and they show there feeligs to another wats goin to happen next.


A trip to kabooms .this is going to be a good story cool story fun story my crazy stories u guys are probably going to love it and a new girl named Mushi is in the story

Chapter 1 lets hit the mall and go to kabooms

DING DONG! Coming called a raven headed girl……Sango how r u said kagome the girl that had lived here 6 years sango lived in Japan 8 years (talk about long year)

Kagome I want u 2 meet the new girl mushi Taiiuryah she moved 2 weeks this September hi nice to meet u kago. You to mushi lets see who wants to go to the mall. Me they all said. Let's get Ayame, Rin, Felicia, Cam, Michelle, and the rest of the guys ok let's call them.

So Meanwhile at hot topic (hot topic is so famous for some reason)

All the girls pick out the same out two on two it was cool Ayame and Rin had on a Purple Tank top and Low jeans the looked hot…..Felicia and Cam had on a Brown Tank top with a matching shirt and brown heels

Michelle and Sango had on a Mary Kate and Ashley shirt and matching jeans there blue……Kagome and Mushi they looked Gangster they had a white tank top and a bling shirt and it was cut open and Baggy Huggies and 904gutta shoes they had there hair in a hi Ponytail and they looked hot

All the guys were there Miroku Inuyasha Kouga Shippo Michael Marcus and Jesse a new guy and nobody but them hello boys all there jaws drop when the say the girls. U……u….u…gi...Rls...Look Beautiful

Inuyasha and Miroku and miroku's brother Marcus they wore a black Pimpin shirt that said ima straight pimp on it and baggy pants shippo and kouga and Michael and Cameron boyfriend Jesse wore a Gray shirt that said my gurl juss whoop yo Bitch on it

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! U guys look so cute u guys look hot…

There limo white limo arrived (because the kids mad there own movie'Dont let the Bitch die out'

Miroku said'' to the movie that we made 'Don't let the Bitch die out

At Kabooms….

It's so cold' said Sango. They went to the front counter Becky Turner at your service…Inuyasha... Becky omg is that u Yasha I haven't seen you sense 7th grade and when we were kids. Well u knows high school. Julibee went to the counter and twirling her hair and popping her bubble gum and the she paid for all of them. It cost $18, 99 hears a tip ok it's on me' she said

Yasha lets go on the bummer cars, miroku lets go on the love swans together don't do anything perverted ok deal Julie, Ayame, Kouga Cam, and Jess went to the hurricane. Mushi and Marcus went skating, I can't skate Mark I'll teach u ok the song Ciara Get up and I was cool

(Intro)  
Uh  
Yeah  
Uh Oww  
Uh  
Yea  
Get Up, Get Up, Get Up

(Verse 1)  
I Said, Hi my name is so and so  
Baby can you tell me yours  
You look like you came to do one thing  
Set it off  
I started on the left  
Then I had to take him to the right  
He was out of breath  
But he kept on dancing all night  
they started to sing to…..  
(Hook)  
You try, admit  
But you just cant fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
And I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
Your smooth as a mother  
Your so undercover  
By the way that you was watching me

(Chorus)  
Ooh (Uh)  
The way you look at me im feeling you (Uh)  
I just cant help it tryna keep it cool (Uh)  
I can feel it in the beat (uh)  
When you do those things to me (uh)  
Dont let nothing stop you mo-oo-ove  
Ring the alarm  
The club is jumping now so get up

(Verse 2)  
I said Ciara's on your radio  
Everybody turn it up  
Spicy just like hot sauce  
Careful you might burn it up  
You can do the pop lock  
Rag time  
Dont stop  
Thats the way you gotta get  
Get it make your body stop

(Hook)  
You try, admit it  
But you just cant fight the feeling inside  
You know it  
Cuz I can see it in your eyes  
You want me  
Your smooth as a mother  
Your so undercover  
By the way that you was watching me  
(Chorus)  
Ooh (Uh)  
The way you look at me im feeling you (Uh)  
I just cant help it tryna keep it cool (Uh)  
I can feel it in the beat (uh)  
When you do those things to me (uh)  
Dont let nothing stop you mo-oo-ove  
Ring the alarm  
The club is jumping now so get up

(Bridge)  
Ooh I love the way you vibe with me  
Dance with me  
Forever  
We can have a good time follow me  
To the beat  
Together  
You and me one on one  
Breaking it down  
You cant walk away now  
We bout to turn this place out  
Ooh Ooh

(Rap:Chamillionare)  
Yea Yea  
Its the kid stay riding big  
The one police tried to catch riding dirty  
In the club from round eleven o clock  
Like im tryna catch it down kinda of early  
Looking thick her hair brown and curly  
She love the way my ride shining pearly  
City boys say she fine and pretty  
And the country boys say she fine and purtay  
My pockets thick and green as curry  
And the ladies know soon as they see my jewelry  
If being fresh to death is a crime  
I think its time for me to see the jewelry  
You know chamillionare stay on the grind  
A hustler like me is hard to find  
And I aint really impressed yes unless its about some dollar signs  
You really dont need to call your fine  
I know you be hearing that all the time  
Watching you do your step do your step  
Yep its going down

(Chorus 2x)  
Ooh (Uh)  
The way you look at me im feeling you (Uh)  
I just cant help it tryna keep it cool (Uh)  
I can feel it in the beat (uh)  
When you do those things to me (uh)  
Dont let nothing stop you mo-oo-ove  
Ring the alarm  
The club is jumping now so get up

(Exit) I got to have you baby Uh I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have u baby  
Uh I feel it  
I got to have you baby

I got to have you baby  
Uh I feel it  
I got to have you baby  
I got to have u baby  
Uh I feel it  
I got to have you baby

That the end of my chapter this is crazy and cool

Take care

lata


End file.
